Field
The described technology generally relates to a foldable display.
Description of the Related Technology
Display devices are a type of electronic apparatus that can display images. Examples of display devices include televisions, computer monitors, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and smart devices, etc.
Certain display devices, such as organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and electrophoretic displays (EPDs), have been adapted to display high-definition images.
Recently, foldable displays which can be arranged into various configurations for portability and various other uses have been developed. Users can fold or unfold a foldable display to adjust the available surface area in a display region according to the purpose of use so that the foldable display can be more simply and efficiently used.